After the Kiss
by hbmckidd
Summary: After the kiss Ginny shared with Harry in her bedroom, Ginny did not seek out another one-to-one meeting with Harry for the rest of that day, but that night was another story altogether…  This is my first Fan Fic so please be kind and review.


After the Kiss

Summary: After the kiss Ginny shared with Harry in her bedroom, Ginny did not seek out another one-to-one meeting with Harry for the rest of that day, but that night was another story altogether…

As the family was cleaning up after Harry's hastily eaten birthday cake, Ginny watch silently as the Trio made plans to meet in the attic after the household was asleep. She helped with the clean up and then promptly headed upstairs claiming she was rather tired. She had feigned sleep when Hermione had come into the room a short time later and continued to pretend to dose as she carefully listened for the tell tale sign that Hermione had once again left the room. After hearing the bedroom door close, Ginny waited a good five minutes before getting out of her bed, just in case Hermione had only gone off to the bathroom and not off to meet Harry and Ron like she suspected. Having decided Hermione was safely gone for a little while, Ginny arranged her pillows and blankets to make it look as if a person was still lying in the bed. She then walked over to her dresser and quickly changed out of her pajamas and into her swimsuit, a pair of shorts and a tank top. It was a warm night and she wanted to be comfortable. Ginny then swiftly walked over to her already open bedroom window. Even on tiptoes, the floor creaked once. Her fear of getting caught sneaking out was rising but she needed to do this. Ginny whispered as softly as she could "Accio broom" and pointed her wand at the broom shed. Conveniently the doors to the shed had been left open and the broom silently flew up to Ginny's bedroom window. Quickly but quietly, Ginny climbed over the window sill and mounted her broom. She flew straight up and just out of Hermione's sight as Hermione reentered the bedroom. Hermione, deep in thought over the book Dumbledore had left her, noiselessly climb into her camp bed and fell asleep without ever realizing Ginny was gone.

Ginny flew up and over the roof top and hovered just above Ron's window. She waited patiently for the dim light that was radiating out into the dark night to go out. A few minutes later she heard the familiar sounds of her brother's snoring drifting towards her. Not for the first time in her life, Ginny silently thank Godric that her brother feel asleep fast and slept deeply. She lowered her broom to Ron's window and looked in. She could just make out the shape of Harry laying on his cot with his back to her. As stealthily as she could, Ginny climb through the window and into Ron's room but Harry had heard her none the less.

Harry had sense more than heard someone outside Ron's window. He turned around rapidly and sat up straight with his wand raised in defense. The sight he saw before him was not what he had expected. There, sneaking in through Ron's window was Ginny, the girl - no the woman - he had just been thinking about. No matter how hard Harry tried not to, the last thoughts that went through his head every night before falling asleep were always of Ginny. And tonight had been wonderful and yet so much worse as he had lain there thinking about the kiss they had shared earlier that day. Harry lowered his wand and said, "Ginny, what are you doing?"

"Ron interrupted us earlier today. I thought maybe we could fly down to the pond and finish our conversation," Ginny whisper to him.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea Ginny," Harry whispered back.

Ginny nervously walked the few remaining feet to the edge of his bed and grabbed both his hands in hers. She looked down into his emerald green eyes and let the emotions she was feeling flow freely as she spoke. "Please Harry. There are some things I want to tell you, things I need to tell you. I know you are going off with Ron and Hermione soon and well I, I just need to get this off my chest. Please, I'm not asking for anything more than for you to hear me out. And honestly, I'd rather not talk where my Git of a brother may wake up and hear us. Will you come with me Harry, please?" She spoke softly and with all her heart. If he refused her now, Ginny was sure her already fragile heart would break. Harry gazed into her warm chocolate brown eyes and he found his heart could not deny her, even if his brain was screaming this was a bad idea.

"Ok Ginny. I'll come and listen." The words were out of Harry's mouth before he even realized he'd agreed. Ginny tugged at his hands and helped pull him to a standing position. The sheet he had half covering him fell to the floor.

"I'll wait by the window while you throw on some cloths." Ginny stated.

Even in the dark Harry could see her cheeks turning red. He glanced down at himself and realized he was standing in nothing but his boxer shorts. As Ginny turned around to give him some privacy, Harry hastily threw on a pair of shorts and a t shirt. He was looking for his trainers when Ginny spoke, "Don't worry about shoes Harry. It's a warm night. Come on, hop on with me." Ginny was already climbing back out the window and onto her broom. Harry notice she was barefoot as well and figured why not. Quickly he climbed on behind her. It reminded him of the times they had gone flying together when they were dating. Harry was trying desperately not to wrap his arms around the soft witch that sat in front of him, but as Ginny kicked off and Harry almost lost his balance, Harry settled for holding on to Ginny's sides; one hand placed gentle above each of Ginny's hips. He could smell her fragrance, her shampoo. It was the scent of wildflowers and strawberries. He loved the way she smelled. Harry shook his head trying to clear his head of the thoughts and feeling that being this close to her brought to him.

Ginny landing them softly on the grassy shore by the pond. Harry reluctantly released his grip on Ginny's waist and dismounted the broom. Ginny followed suite and walked over to a nearby tree and propped her broom against it. She had gotten Harry out here more easily than she had anticipated but she knew what came next would be even harder. Stalling for time, Ginny waded into the pond until she was ankle deep in the water. She looked up to the stars and tried to gather her thoughts into words.

Harry watched Ginny as she silently waded into the water and looked up to the night sky. It looked to him as if she was seeking guidance from the heavens above so he stood there waiting patiently for her to speak. This was her show after all. He had agreed to listen.

Ginny finally turned to look at Harry and reached out her hand to him. "Harry…" she spoke just his name but it said so much. Harry walked into the shallow water and took her hand and brought it to his lips, brushing them softly against the back on her hand.

"Ginny…" he replied. He knew this was wrong but it felt so right. He gave in to his desires and wrapped his arms around her petite frame. He had missed holding her. Ginny buried her face in his t shirt and he could feel her muffled sobs against his chest. She so rarely cried. It pained Harry to know he was causing her suffering. He held her tightly and waited for her to cry herself out. When her sobs seemed to have stopped, without releasing his hold on Ginny, Harry leaned back and looked down into her tear streaked face. Even in the aftermath of crying she still looked beautiful to him. Godric, did he love her. His own thoughts startled him. Until this moment, he knew he cared deeply for Ginny but this was the first time he admitted to himself that he loved her.

Ginny looked up into Harry's strong yet deeply caring and compassionate face. She could she the love there, even if he never said it to her. It gave her the courage to finally put into words what she wanted to tell him.

"Harry, you nearly broke my heart when you dumped me the day of Dumbledore's funeral," Ginny began. Harry tried to interrupt, "Ginny -." but Ginny would have none of that. "No Harry, let me finish. I said you nearly broke my heart. I know why you did it. I know you still care for me and are just trying to keep me safe. But Harry, no one is safe as long as Voldermort's alive. Whether I'm your girlfriend or not, I'm going to be targeted. My whole family is considered blood traders."

Harry broke in again, "But they'll target you more."

"Hush Harry, you agreed to listen." Ginny stated as she put her figures to Harry's lips. Those lips were so soft and inviting, but Ginny could ill afford the distraction. She needed to say these things and she knew she may never get the chance again. "Yes Harry, I know they would, but I don't care!" Ginny stated fiercely. I can't image my life without you. I love you Harry James Potter. I love you, completely, unconditional. I can't stop you from going out and facing Voldermort, but I can give you my love whether you want it or not. And I won't stop loving you just because we're not a couple. I'll never stop loving you."

Harry looked down in wonder at the beautiful woman in front of him. How could he deny her? She was offering him the one thing he had never had growing up. She was offering him her love. But how could he put her in reckless danger. He couldn't - he wouldn't. He pulled himself away from her completely and turned his back on her. He looked out into the deeper part of the pond and said, "Ginny, I can't be with you. I can't." His voice crack as he said the words. They sounded hollow even to his ears.

"Yes you can Harry. No one has to know. Everyone can believe we are still broken up. No one other than you needs to know that I love you and that I'll wait for you." Ginny said as she walked a few inches deeper into the water and around in front of him so that they were once again face to face. She could tell he was waving.

She was offering him love. She was offering him hope. She was giving him a reason to not only fight, but to win. The question went through his head again - How could he refuse? He couldn't. He still wanted to protect her, to keep her safe for always, but he craved her love liked no other, he needed her love. For what seemed like ages, Ginny watched as Harry internally struggled with himself. Finally his heart won his battle over his brain. Harry took her back into his arms and hungrily kissed her lips. She was his everything. They would work it out, somehow, someway. Harry broke the kiss sooner than Ginny would have like. He looked down into her eyes; he could get lost in those eyes, and said. "I love you Ginny Weasley. Godric, how I love you."

Ginny was in awe. She had brought him out here tonight to confess her own feelings. She had hoped that Harry returned those feelings, but she never expected him to voice them out load this night. They leaned into each other and kissed again. Ginny snaked her arm up Harry's chest and slowly circled her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. Harry in turn circled his arms around Ginny's waist pulling her to him as he deepened the kiss. Ginny felt Harry's tongue probing against her lips and she graciously opened to him. She had missed this. Their tongues danced together, heightening their growing desire for the other. Harry's hands found themselves caressing their way up Ginny's back until they were wrapped in her fiery tresses. Harry gentle pulled away from Ginny's lips and kissed his way across her cheek to her ear and then down to her throat. He breathed in her scent and signed contently, "I've missed you."

Ginny took his lips onto hers again and pressed herself even harder against Harry's body. She ran her hands down his chest and onto his flat belly. She could fee his muscles tighten beneath her hands. Slowly she pushed the material of his t shirt up and over his head. She looked admiringly upon him. He was not yet done growing but even in the dark of night Ginny could see that he had been training hard for what was to come and that his body was well defined as a result. She took a small step back from Harry and lifted her own tank top over her head before stepping back into his embrace. Kisses continued; hands roamed over each other's skin. Harry's right hand found its way under Ginny's bikini top and was fondling her breast while the other attempted to untie the string at Ginny's neck. Finally succeeding the top fell down but not away from her body.

"Why do you woman insist on wearing difficult to remove clothing." Harry half joked while attempting to untie the string still around Ginny's back.

"Here, let me help." Ginny stated calmly as she reached around her back and pulled the string so her top finally fell completely away.

"Beautiful." Harry whispered as he took Ginny's right breast into his mouth and began to devour it. He kissed, suck, gentle bit and licked Ginny's areola, gauging her reactions to each so he would best know how to please her. After a short while, Harry switched to her left breast and repeated his actions. Ginny had never felt anything so wonderful before. Yes, they had explored each other's bodies a bit when dating, but Ginny had never been without her bra on before. To feel Harry mouth on her skin directly was amazing. Ginny could feel her blood pooling to her very center. She was desperate for more contact. Ginny grabbed Harry by the hair and pulled him back up so that she could kiss his mouth again. She pushed her body firmly against Harry's and lowered her hands into the back of Harry's shorts squeezing his bum in the process.

Harry was so startled by Ginny's sudden aggressiveness that he stumbled and they both fell down into the shallow water. Ginny landing half on top of Harry, "I forgot we were standing in the water." Harry stated.

"Well we're not standing now and I'm all wet. But since you were getting me wet already, I hardly see the difference. You do know you are driving me wild Mr. Potter. I've never wanted you more than I do now." She leaned down to kiss him again. Harry allowed her to but only for a moment before he pulled away.

"Wild you say. Hmm, I think I like this side of you, future Mrs. Potter. Yes, I think I like this side of you very much." Harry stated as he rolled them in the water so that Ginny was now pinned beneath him. He began to suck on her neck once more as the water lapped around them.

"Harry…" Ginny was having a hard time concentrating. "Harry, did you…did you just say future Mrs. Potter." Harry stopped kissing Ginny's neck and look down upon her face. It was so filled with desire and love. Harry hadn't really been paying attention to what he had said just moments ago, but when he looked into those eyes of hers he knew what he had said was true. He would win this war and he would come home to his Ginny, his wife.

"Yes. I did. I love you and I'm sorry I ever tried to push you away. I want you in my life now and forever. Say you'll be my wife." Harry asked in all seriousness.

"Yes! Oh Godric Yes! Harry, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you," after each I love you Ginny kissed Harry with such passion and devotion. "Harry, make love to me, please." Ginny ask as her hands once again slipped into the back of his shorts.

Harry noticed there was no Weasley blush on Ginny's cheeks now as there had been earlier in Ron's room. "Ginny, are you sure." Harry asked. He wanted to share everything with her including this but he wouldn't if she wasn't ready.

"Yes Harry. Please make love to me." That was it. Harry was lost. He kissed her again slowly but passionately, letting her feel how much he loved and desired her. He slowly raked his hand down her sides, sending little waves rippling over her belly and tickling her in the process. "Should we move to the shore?" Harry asked.

"No. Make love to me here. Now." Ginny pleaded urgently.

"Patience, my Love." Harry states. He kissed her lips again, her neck, her breast, causing her to squirm and wiggle beneath him. She needed more. Her hands, which were still firmly hold Harry's rear, began to make their way around to the front and pushed Harry's shorts down. Ginny had a much easier time relieving Harry of his shorts than Harry had of her bikini top.

"Hmm…I think you are now over dress my Dear." Harry stated as he grabbed the waistline of not only Ginny's shorts but bikini bottoms too. I one quick movement, Ginny was now completely naked in the water with Harry still in his boxer shorts.

"No fair. I only took off one layer at a time." Ginny pouted sexily up at Harry and reach to remove his boxers.

"Sorry Love, these are staying on just a little bit longer. I need to make sure you're ready for me before I release junior here." Harry merrily teased. "Lay back for me Ginny," Ginny complied. The water was shallow enough that she could rest her head back and not have the water go over her face. Her hair fanned out around her. To Harry she looked like a Goddess. "You are so beautiful." Harry slide down her wet body until he could easily reach her feet and brought one up, bending Ginny's knee up in the process. He started kissing her at the top of her foot and slowly made his way up her leg, over her knee and to the inside of her thigh. He stopped just a few inches from reaching her center and went back down to her other leg and repeated the process. Again he stopped just shy of her center. Ginny was on fire, the cool water no longer felt cool but hot around her. Harry slid forward a little and then planted tiny kisses on her stomach and sides, circling her naval with his tongue while Harry's hands continue on her legs where his mouth had left off. The light touches were causing Ginny to unconsciously rock her hips forward. Harry slid forward again so that he could once again take Ginny's breast into his mouth before he finally found his way back to her neck and then mouth. One hand finally came to rest over her womanly mound, the other on one of her breast, as Harry kissed Ginny deeply. He found her nub and stroked her fire. Harry muffled her cries of delight with his kisses. Just when Ginny thought she could take no more Harry parted her womanly folds and inserted a finger insider. Ginny bucked against Harry's hand, searching for and needing release. Harry slipped a second finger into her and worked his magic, finding her most sensitive spots all the while continuing to kiss her mouth, neck and breasts until at last Ginny shattered.

The feeling was so incredible. Ginny never thought being with Harry could feel so magnificent. "Godric Harry, that was wonderful." Ginny sighed.

"That was just the opening act." Harry stated as he removed his boxers and position himself over Ginny's entrance.

"Wrap your legs around me Ginny. This will hurt a little at first." Again Ginny did as she was told. Harry captured Ginny's mouth with his once more and plunged in quickly. He knew he had hurt her but there was no way around it. He kissed her gently, lovingly, but he kept himself steady as he waited for her to adjust. When he felt her relax he whispered into her ear "I love you Ginny. Thank you for this precious gift" and then he slowly began to move within her.

Unhurriedly, Harry made love to his Ginny. Gentle and slowly, Harry deepened his thrusts until he was embedded in her completely. They moved together, finding a perfect rhythm all the while whispering words of love to one another. Harry could feel Ginny's desire rising. Ginny buried her face into Harry's throat and suckled on his delightfully tasting skin. Her nails dug into Harry's back trying to hold him as close to her as possible. Soon, Harry felt Ginny's walls begin to tighten around him as her body acted of its own accord and began to quicken the pace; rocking up to meet Harry's every thrust and splashing the water around them. Harry heard Ginny whisper "More" and was hard press to control his own release. He thrust in faster and deeper and just when he thought he could not hold back his release a moment longer, Ginny experienced pure ecstasy. She called out Harry's name as she seemed to explode into a million tiny pieces. Harry gave one last thrust and felt his seed flow into her. They both felt it - the complete and utter contentment of two souls joining as one.

They lay together afterwards in the shallow water for what could have been years or only minutes. Both were lost in each other's eye, unaware of how much time was passing. It was only after their bodies had cooled and Ginny involuntarily shiver, that Harry help her to her feet and they walked the few feet to the grassy bank. Ginny, snuggled in Harry's warm embrace, looked out to the water where there cloths floated upon the surface.

"Well that wasn't what I had in mind when I asked you to join me out here tonight." Ginny chuckled and then looked up into Harry loving face. "It was so much more. I love you Harry. Forever." She said the last with no trace of humor. She knew he was still going to go off to face Voldermort. She knew he was still going to leave her behind. She just hoped that her love for him would bring him safely home.

"And I love you Ginny. More than words could ever describe." Harry stated as he took her lips onto his once more. This kiss was different however; there was no lust or desire fueling this kiss. Harry put all his love for Ginny into the kiss, showing her without words just how much he cared. When they finally parted, Harry looked down at her and spoke softly, "I plan to win Ginny. I plan to come home to you, marry you, and start a family with you. But even the best laid plans don't always work out. Promise me. Promise me, if I don't make it, you will move on. Promise me."

Ginny could tell Harry was deadly serious and she didn't want anything to ruin this night so she simply stated, "I promise, Harry." Ginny knew she would love Harry forever, but she didn't know if she could or would ever love again if something happened to him. But she promised him anyways, not knowing if it was a lie or not. She hugged him tightly and trembled in fear of losing her soul mate to this bloody war.

Harry, mistaking her shiver for a chill, said, "I suppose we should collect our clothes and get back before someone finds us standing out here naked. I would really rather not have your brothers kill me before I can make an honest woman out of you." Harry half joked. He step away from Ginny and looked around for his wand, finding it on the very edge of the shore next to Ginny's wand. He handed Ginny hers and then used his own to quickly summon their clothes and cast a drying charm on them. They exchange shy glances as they redressed. It amused Harry that they could be embarrassed with their nakedness now when just a short while ago they had been in the throes of passion together.

Once the pair was fully dressed again Harry pulled Ginny back into his arms once more. "I wish we could stop time and stay out here forever." He said softly as he planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Me too Harry. Me too." Ginny stated solemnly.

Harry lightly brushed the one single tear that had managed to escape Ginny's eye away. "Come on love. The sun will be rising soon." Harry stated as he took her hand and led her back over to the broom. The sky was already beginning to soften with the first rays of light.

Harry didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Ginny as they flew back to the Burrow as he had when they had left. He held her tightly, not wanting the flight to ever end. However, all too soon they were back at Ron's window. Harry climbed off the broom and over the window sill. He lean out and gave Ginny a good night kiss.

"Good night, my Love. It will be hard to pretend tomorrow that this night didn't happen. I'm going to be wishing it was you and I standing at the altar instead of Bill and Fleur." Harry spoke with all sincerity.

"Oh Harry. I love you so." Ginny said as she leaned into the window to kiss him once more.

"And I love you. But you better get back to your room before you get caught." Harry said as he reluctantly pulled away from the window. He turned and walk back to his cot, not bother to strip off his clothes as he climbed under the sheet. Ginny watched him from her position outside the window. The sky was lightening even more and she knew she had to get back to her own room, even if she didn't want to. Her heart was aching, knowing he would be leaving soon to try and end the war. But at the same time her heart felt lighter knowing that she and Harry shared a love that was so rare and deep. She climbed silently back into her own window, knowing that Hermione was a light sleeper. Doubting she could use the hovering charm to get the broom back in the shed in its correct spot, so she decide to just cast a silencing charm on the broom and let it drop to the ground below. She snuck back over to her dresser to change back into her pajamas, when she heard Hermione awaken.

"Ginny, what are you doing up so early, and already dressed?" Hermione sleepily asked.

"Oh, umm, I just thought I'd go for a quick swim in the pond before the household wakes up. You know, a little relaxation before Mum goes completely wedding crazy." Ginny thought up the lie quickly, hoping Ginny would by it.

"Ginny it's not even completely light out yet. Your Mum would freak if you went out at this hour by yourself. Why don't you just get back in bed and try to get a little more sleep. You look liked you could use it." Hermione stated in her know it all tone. Even fresh from sleep she had a way of sounding a bit bigheaded.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right Hermione." Ginny stated as she climb under her sheets still wearing the clothes Harry had removed from her body earlier. She settled herself down and heard Hermione settle back down as well. She laid there for a while thinking of the future and what was to come. She didn't know when Harry would leave, but she would wait for him. Harry was her Love, her heart, her everything.

And he was gone the next day.


End file.
